


Compartir

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Hermanos Stark, M/M, Mala relación entre Tony y Howie, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Steve se muda enfrente de los hermanos Stark. Quienes van a complicarle la vida desde el primer día que los conoce. El solo quiere distraerse y olvidar pero todo entre ellos solo le causa más daño.*Por ningún motivo se deberá plagiar esta historia, el contenido es completamente original y pertenece a la autora(o sea yo)***Los personajes son propiedad de MARVEL**© Dayren Plascencia 2018 Todos los derechos reservados.





	1. Chapter 1

*************

**[PORTADA AQUÍ](https://ibb.co/D7v02Lp) **

**advertencia, puede ser un contenido fuerte para algunos.**

************

Steve Rogers metía la última caja de mudanza a su nuevo hogar, había tenido que dejar atrás su lugar de toda la vida pues a pesar de amar Brooklyn, su hermano Bucky había fallecido, dejando vacío aquel lugar excesivamente grande para él solo, y realmente tenía que conseguir un apartamento cerca del trabajo.

Su padre siempre les dijo que se cuidaran el uno al otro, y entonces Joseph Rogers murió cuando eran unos niños.

Su madre siempre les dijo que se amaran el uno al otro, y entonces Sarah Rogers les dejó cuando eran adolescentes.

James siempre le dijo que estarían juntos, hasta el final de la línea... y la línea terminó.

Un sentimiento de soledad le apresaba el corazón, no sabía si el era el afortunado o el más jodido.Pero si sabía que Manhattan era la mejor opción. Un nuevo comienzo era lo más recomendable para él, claro que jamás creyó que le tocaría vivir frente dos hombres alucinantes.

Howard y Anthony Stark.

Tan atractivos que al principio el rubio pensó que estaba soñando con ángeles... o tal vez demonios, pues eran ardientes como el mismísimo infierno. Pero por dentro pensaba que era imposible que cualquiera de ellos se fijara en él.

*

—Oh dios mío, acaba de darme un orgasmo visual—comenta Tony, su hermano se acercó a la ventana, donde definitivamente comprendió lo que su hermano menor, por dos años, decía. El nuevo vecino estaba arreglando algo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que cosa, porque se encontraba sin camisa.

Ambos castaños esperaban que jamás pudiera arreglarlo.

*

— ¿Sí?—abrió la puerta Steve con una cara angelical que a Howard le gustaría tanto corromper.

—Buenas noches, soy Howard Stark, de la puerta de enfrente. —Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, pero entonces fue empujado a un lado.

—Y yo Anthony Stark, el hermano atractivo, como veras. —dijo guiñándole un ojo, Steve se tuvo que morder el labio para no reír, eran demasiado lindos y sus personalidades los hacían más irresistibles.

—Veíamos que tenías problemas con las luces y bueno... creíamos que podíamos ayudar—terminó de decir Howard arreglándose el cabello pues cuando el otro le empujó lo había despeinado un poco.

—Mi nombre es Steve Rogers y oh, lo siento tanto si fui ruidoso, por alguna razón algunos focos no encienden, creí que eran los interruptores, realmente soy tonto en estas cosas, aparte hay un problema con el aire acondicionado... —Hasta ese entonces que lo mencionó se dio cuenta de su parcial desnudez y se sonrojó.

Rogers les abrió la puerta y ambos Stark se adentraron, observando el lugar, aun había cajas con cosas pero el sitio ya estaba acomodado en su mayoría. Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra con el problema, el cual no fue difícil para expertos como ellos, en menos de cinco minutos lo habían arreglado pero aun así se quedaron media hora más pues veían a Steve de cerca, aunque para su mala suerte se había puesto una playera, el rubio cargaba las cajas, yendo y viniendo por el departamento, en un momento se había agachado para recoger algo y los hermanos casi mueren al poder admirar ese trasero.

—Está listo. —dicen al unísono llamando la atención de Rogers, quien les dedica una enorme sonrisa. Los Stark se están por derretir.

— ¿En serio? No sé cómo agradecerles, estuve todo el día intentando... —se quedó pensando—No se vayan, les preparare café y unos bocadillos. —Y desapareció metiéndose a la cocina. Tony y Howard tomaron asiento en el sofá, esperando al dueño del apartamento.

—Tony ¿no deberías irte?, tenías un vídeo reunión. —susurra el mayor.

—Ni hablar, lárgate tú, yo lo vi primero.

—Él no es un juguete, idiota.

—Lo sé perfectamente, imbécil.

Ambos hermanos comenzaban a alzar la voz pero la pelea cesó por completo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a un rubio con mandil puesto, con una sonrisa y una bandeja en sus manos, había tres tazas, dos de café y una de té, aparte de una canastita llena de panecillos recién hechos. Dejando todo en la mesita que apenas instaló en medio de la sala y se sentó en medio de sus invitados, logrando ver la tensión entre ambos.

— ¿Algo anda mal?—pregunta mirando a uno y girando la cabeza para luego ver al otro. Ambos le sonríen.

—No.

—Para nada. —mencionan ambos obligándose a dejar de matarse con la mirada, una vez llevan media taza de acabada y la canasta de bocadillos casi vacía ya habían charlado bastante, conociéndose más.

—Entonces él despertó, se talló los ojos y por la pintura se hizo dos manchas negras alrededor. —reía el rubio contando la anécdota. —De ahí el bullying del mapache nunca pasó de moda.

Los castaños rieron por la broma que el hombre le había hecho a su hermano, conocían muchas, cuando eran niños habían sido cercanos, pero de esos buenos momentos no queda nada. El anfitrión no pudo evitar un bostezo. Y miró el reloj que estaba sobre una caja de decoraciones que aún no había acomodado.

—Ya pasa de la media noche, lo siento por aburrirlos tanto tiempo, no suelo ser un mal anfitrión pero comprenderán que ha sido un día agotador. —ambos asintieron.

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día, no tienes que disculparte Steven. —comenta Howard levantándose, seguido de su hermano menor, adoran estar con él rubio pero era cierto que su día había sido cansado.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites estamos enfrente, no dudes en llamar a la puerta, es más, si es muy importante date el lujo de entrar sin problemas. —asegura Tony poniendo su coqueta sonrisa y le guiña un ojo, su hermano frunce el ceño y cuando Steve se levanta comienzan a caminar a la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda y la amena charla. —añade Rogers antes de que los otros se adentraran al apartamento de enfrente, ambos le sonrieron y cerraron. El rubio siente una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. Tiene que recargarse en la puerta una vez la cierra y se lleva la mano a la boca para evitar gritar, esta emocionado pues había podido conocer a aquellos dos guapos hombres que había visto al llegar al edificio.

Tuvo que irse a su nueva habitación, queriendo demasiado hablar con su hermano para contarle todo y pedirle algunos tips, él era un polluelo en el tema de citas, pero definitivamente quería una... aunque... ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a quién se la pediría, ambos hombres eran atractivos para él. Dándose cuenta que era demasiado noche y tenía que dormir, suspiró y se puso cómodo bajo las sabanas. Ya pensaría en que castaño le gustaba más al día siguiente. Si es que podía decidir pues ambos eran irresistibles.

*

El timbre le despertó, sorprendiéndose de ver en su celular la hora, era más tarde de lo que usualmente acostumbraba a despertarse, se puso una camisa rápidamente pues solía dormir solo con pantalones de pijama, y se dirigió a la puerta, tallándose un ojo mientras la abría.

—Buenos días, vecino. —Le sonreía abiertamente el mayor de los Stark, vestido con pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca, corbata color vino y unos tirantes ajustados a su pantalón.

—En realidad ya son tardes, supongo que estaba realmente cansado anoche. ¿Quieres pasar?—ofrece Steve abriendo más la puerta.

—Salí temprano del trabajo y quería invitarte a almorzar, veo que no tienes muchos planes de todas formas. —El rubio se sonroja ante la invitación y asiente. Ambos pasan al apartamento.

—Me alistare rápidamente, ponte cómodo. —articuló algo nervioso y se va casi corriendo a su cuarto, se da una ducha rápida, se viste en menos tiempo para entonces plantarse en su sala, con una sonrisa fresca hacia el castaño. Salieron del edificio por el estacionamiento, en un coche reluciente, un modelo clásico pero hermoso a la vista y con un motor impecable que no hacia ni un solo ruido. —Tienes buen gusto en autos.

—Gracias, no muchos aprecian los clásicos, mi padre me heredó el gusto. —Comentaba el conductor mientras encendía un puro. — ¿Quieres uno?—El rubio negó con una sonrisa. Pronto estaban en un lindo balcón de un restaurante lujoso de la ciudad, al cual jamás había ido.

—Entonces lo tuyo son los negocios. —comentó Steve limpiándose con la servilleta de tela, recargándose en la silla.

—Sí, mi padre nos dejó la empresa a ambos hermanos, no quería que nos peleáramos a muerte por ella, sabía que no teníamos un lazo muy grande, su última petición fue que vendiéramos su mansión y nos mudáramos juntos. Fue más bien la condición para poder tomar posesión de la empresa. Cuando entramos fue fácil congeniar en el ámbito laboral, Tony es más creativo, detesta firmar papeles, así que él se encarga de la ingeniería y yo de lo administrativo, también he tenido ideas pero tendría que compartir espacio con él y no nos aguantamos mucho trabajando juntos.

Steve escuchaba atento, los ojos de Howard se ponían tristes al mencionar aquello, parecía que su hermano le importaba pero al mismo tiempo quería que no lo hiciera.

—Sé que es difícil tener un hermano, el mío siempre era mejor que yo en todo cuando éramos pequeños, el más fuerte, el que todos amaban, el más listo. Pero en lugar de tomarlo a pecho me concentre en mí y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era más alto, tenía amigos que me amaban, buenas notas y el mejor hermano del mundo. —comentó Steve observando su plato ya vacío, la comida había estado exquisita. —Tienes suerte de tener al tuyo.

— ¿Tu hermano...?—pero antes de preguntar la mesera llegó y retiró todo, rompiendo el momento, suspiró y pidió la cuenta. —Creo que me he dejado unos papeles importantes en la oficina —aseguró Howard levantándose una vez llegó el recibo, pagó, dejó bastante propina, y antes de que el rubio se quejara le interrumpió—Yo te invité, la próxima puedes pagar tú y estaremos a mano. —añadió guiñándole un ojo, ambos se fueron al auto, Stark pasó a dejar al rubio al edificio y después siguió su camino a la oficina.

Al llegar se sentó y comenzó a leer el trabajo que había dejado a la mitad en la mañana, la verdad no había salido temprano, se había dado un descanso porque no se había podido concentrar, había estado pensando en aquel rubio, y hasta esta mañana había pensado solo en como sería en la cama, pero al verlo cuando le abrió la puerta un cosquilleo diferente le recorrió de pies a cabeza y en lugar de aquel plan de besarlo, llevarlo a la cama y quitarse la comezón de tenerlo una vez.

Pero ahora sentía temor, porque quería más de aquello que habían compartido en la comida, más plática, más miradas y sonrisas, y cuando se dio cuenta que la charla se había vuelto profunda temió y salió despavorido.

Porque Howard era un playboy no un romántico.

— ¿Estas teniendo un ataque al corazón? Deberías ir al doctor, anciano. —manifestó la voz sarcástica de su hermano menor entrando a su despacho, trae una carpeta en sus manos. —No estuviste en la reunión.

—Tuve que salir. 

—Sí, me dijo tu secretaria, una cita. —Anthony puso los papeles en el escritorio de un golpe, sorprendiendo al otro. — ¿Vas a jugar sucio, como siempre?

—Anthony, no empieces. —Howard sentía que le daría una jaqueca y decidió levantarse, pasando de largo al otro.

—No huyas de mí—le siguió y le cerró el paso antes de llegar a la puerta. —No vas a tenerlo, no lo mereces, vas a acostarte con él ¿Y luego qué? ¿Será historia?

—Cómo si tú pensaras diferente, Tony, no pienses que solo por entrar al MIT a los quince eres mejor que yo, porque no lo eres. Somos la misma basura podrida.

Ambos se miraron con odio por un largo minuto y entonces el menor se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar. Mientras el mayor se regresaba a su silla, tenía mucho trabajo y prefería distraerse con este mismo que seguir pensando en su discusión con su hermano o los recientes sentimientos que Steve le generaba.

****************


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Anthony estaba echando humo, detestaba demasiado a su hermano, había sido el favorito de su padre, le había dado un auto, le había enseñado todo lo de la empresa y a él no le quedó más que aprender por sí mismo. Y se había esforzado en mostrarles a ambos de lo que era capaz, siendo un genio a corta edad. Pero claro que jamás fue suficiente.

Se estacionó frente al edificio y se quedó ahí por unos minutos, golpeando el volante con la misma furia que le gustaría golpear a Howard.

—¿Tony?—Una voz le espantó, miró hacia la ventana del lado del copiloto, un Steve con una chaqueta y las manos en los bolsillos le miraba preocupado. Había sacado vaho por la boca, lo que le daba la idea del frio que hacía en el exterior, abrió el seguro de las puertas y el rubio se metió, sintiéndose mejor una vez expuesto a la calefacción del auto deportivo. Había querido ir a dar una vuelta después de lo de Howard, se había puesto a pensar en su hermano y estar en su pequeño apartamento lo hacía sentir muy solo—¿Está todo bien?

El castaño solo asintió sin voltear a verlo, pensando en lo que podía hacer, si su hermano jugaba sucio, él también podía entrar al juego ¿no? Arrancó el coche sin decir nada y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Sabes que es recomendable cuando hace mucho frio? Un buen chocolate caliente—comenta Stark estacionándose enfrente de una cafetería, el rubio sonríe y asiente, ambos bajan y se adentran al local, el cuál se encuentra algo vacío, piden en la barra las bebidas y toman asiento en un gabinete al fondo. La bebida caliente se adentra en sus sistemas, manteniéndolos cálidos de dentro hacia afuera.

—Tu eres el hermano menor ¿no? —dice de pronto Tony, rompiendo el silencio que habían guardado hasta que la bebida casi se acababa—Seguro sabes lo fastidioso que es ser la sombra del mayor. Sabes nunca quise que nuestras vidas fueran constantes competencias, solo quería un hermano, un amigo, un apoyo, ser su igual. Pero jamás pude ser lo suficiente para papá ni para él. —el castaño se talló el rostro con una mano, se negaba a mostrarle al otro el dolor en su rostro aunque el rubio ya se diera cuenta a través en su voz.

—Bucky siempre estaba para mí, yo era un idiota que se metía en peleas a pesar de ser un debilucho y a pesar de haberme ganado cada patada en el trasero él cuidaba mi espalda... —Steve observaba hacia la ventana de cristal a su lado, la noche oscura, las estrellas brillando, y con el frio que hacía no le sorprendería que comenzara a nevar—Debí estar ahí para él cuando me necesitaba...

Tony se quedó callando, no se había esperado aquella respuesta y el sabor amargo en la boca junto con un nudo en la garganta le impidieron hablar. Sin poder seguir aquella velada como había planeado, lo cual incluía de cierta forma seducir al rubio, se quedaron un rato más.

—Son las mejores de la ciudad, estas están rellenas, morder una es abrir la puerta del paraíso. —comenta el castaño, había pedido una docena de donas para recuperar un poco su humor y el del rubio, quien sonrió y degustó las sagradas donas que el otro tanto alababa.

—Son geniales, Tony, pero tienen demasiada azúcar ¿Cómo puedes dormir después de comerlas?

—Oh, no suelo dormir mucho de todos modos. —Comenta distraídamente el ingeniero. El otro le mira preocupado. —No me pongas esa cara, estoy bastante grandecito.

—Entonces deberías de saber que debes dormir lo suficiente.

—No puedo, tengo muchas ideas y tengo que plasmarlas, luego comenzarlas y siento que si no las termino jamás podré volver a hacerlas. —expresa mientras toca sus sienes con los índices.

—No era mentira cuando tu hermano dijo que eras creativo. —menciona Steve mientras le daba la última mordida a su dona, entonces se dio cuenta de su error. —Lo siento... yo...

—No, ya sabía de su cita, no tienes que preocuparte, como dije, estoy bastante grandecito, puedo aceptar que escojas a mi hermano. Me alegra que por lo menos me des la oportunidad de conocerte. —declaró dándole una forzada sonrisa.

Steve se sintió horrible sabiendo que había arruinado la noche, él realmente no había escogido a Howard, solo se había dado la casualidad de salir con él y no pudo decir que no. Pero entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Tony. Por lo que ahora estaba nervioso pues se sentía más incapaz de decidir entre ambos. Le agradaban los dos, y eran increíbles cada uno a su manera. Y sobre todo había una situación entre ellos que él sentía el deber de arreglar.

Ahora ambos subían las escaleras del edificio, Rogers por delante de Stark, cuando llegaron al último piso se dirigieron cada uno a su puerta. Pero el rubio aun con la inseguridad que tenía recorriéndole el cuerpo jaló al castaño antes de que este metiera su llave y le besó. Al principio fue algo torpe porque el otro no se lo esperaba pero entonces los brazos del menor se enredaron en su cuello y pudo sostenerlo de la cintura con un poco más de confianza. No duró mucho. Pero fue especial. Se separaron y sin decir nada se metieron a sus respectivos departamentos.

*

Al día siguiente Steve se despertó temprano, con mucha energía, se arregló con ropa deportiva. La cual le costó encontrar pues aun no terminaba de desempacar, y salió a trotar, cuando iba por la tercera vuelta y comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol decidió que era hora de regresar, pero un claxon le llamó la atención, volteando a ver el coche clásico estacionado a su lado, se mordió el labio al ver a Howard Stark saliendo y caminando hacia él en un impecable traje gris, tenía que admitir que ese hombre le hacía sentir intimidado con aquella mirada.

—Veo que hoy si tienes planes, es una lástima. —comenta el castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Tengo que reportarme en el trabajo, me habían dado unos días pero creo que es hora de regresar. —afirma mientras su corazón está latiendo más rápido de lo que había latido en toda la mañana corriendo.

—En la noche podemos vernos entonces.—Steve no puede más que asentir y ve a Howard pensar algo mientras mira sus labios, Rogers quiere gritarle que solo lo hiciera pero lo ve alejarse y ponerse unos lentes de sol—Nos vemos en la noche. —se despide y se arranca el coche, dejando al rubio confundido. Había pensado que después del beso con Tony, su mente se había aclarado, que había elegido, pero ahora había querido ser besado por Howard con mucha desesperación.

¿Qué demonios pensaba ahora? Aunque por un lado no podía culparse totalmente, ambos hombres eran irresistibles, no era del todo culpa suya... ¿verdad?

*

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tomarte más tiempo? —pregunta Sam sentándose a su lado. —Está muy reciente y...

—Estoy seguro. —interrumpió Rogers a su compañero y amigo.

En realidad no estaba del todo seguro, pero en casa todo le recordaba que jamás podría volver a verlo, a escucharlo, a reír junto a él, y era mejor distraerse, tal vez por eso su mente se estaba enredando con esta niñería de escoger a uno de los Stark. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlos en paz a ambos. Wilson le puso una mano en el hombro y luego se marchó. Steve se levantó y fue a buscar a su doctor asignado.

Steve era enfermero, le gustaba ayudar a la gente, salvar vidas, pero jamás tuvo el dinero para pagar la escuela de medicina por lo que esta era la opción más acertada. Su hermano había insistido en que él se encargaría de los gastos pero no lo dejó, no iba a dejar que dejara su carrera para darle la oportunidad, no era justo. Ahora no sabía si le había dado las gracias lo suficiente por todo lo que siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacer por él.

Rogers salía del hospital en la tarde, Sam lo había atrapado llorando en los baños y lo mandó a casa, tenía razón, no estaba listo. Pero dudaba que lo estuviera en algún momento realmente, sabía que seguiría doliendo por mucho tiempo.

Llegó al apartamento en poco tiempo, comenzando a quitarse el abrigo mientras subía las escaleras, tallándose los ojos que seguramente estarían bastante rojos. Necesitaba algo de hie...

—Lo siento—se disculpó con la persona que había chocado, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero la persona no se movía entonces alzó la vista, observando a Howard quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de arriba abajo. Claro. No les había dicho su profesión, aunque ellos ya le habían contado media vida.

—¿Estas bien?—Stark se sintió un idiota por preguntar algo obvio, el hombre tenía los ojos cansados e hinchados, no estaba bien. Steve entonces observó al hombre frente a él y negó, derrumbándose y abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Howard le sostuvo fuerte, sorprendiéndose de aquello. Pronto subieron el último piso y se adentraron al lugar del castaño, este le dejó mientras iba a preparar unas bebidas calientes.

Rogers observó el amplio lugar, la sala era el doble que la suya, se imaginaba que los cuartos estaban al fondo, pues había unas puertas en cada esquina. Tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá y en ese momento Howard salió con dos tazas humeantes, tomó una y comenzó a beber el té caliente.

—Gracias, tienen un bonito lugar. —expresa aún impresionado por su alrededor.

—Lo remodelamos cuando lo adquirimos, había un bodega a lado y la compramos para hacerla parte de nuestro apartamento, para tener más espacio. —comenta sentado a su lado, Steve deja la taza en la mesa frente a ellos y Howard alza la vista, aquellos ojos azules se veían sumamente tristes y no le gustaba en absoluto verlos así, quería verlos brillar como cuando lo conoció. — ¿Entonces enferme...

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Rogers se había aventado a él, besándolo, necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba despejar su mente y se le antojaba demasiado besarlo desde esta mañana que no pudo contenerse más, pasando los brazos por su cuello y compartiendo con el otro el sabor del té que le preparó.

Ambos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se abrió hasta que esta se cerró de un portazo. Y entonces el enfermero se levantó dándose cuenta de que solo había arruinado todo otra vez.

—Anthony... lo siento... yo no soy así—tartamudea nervioso viendo al menor, quien tiene los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes que disculparte con él. —manifiesta el hermano mayor levantándose.

—No, si tengo que, ayer lo besé y no es normal que ahora este aquí besándote a ti y...

—¿Lo besaste?—preguntó Howard mirando con enojo a su hermano quien sonreía con altanería. —Oh no es una competencia.

—¿Seguro? Porque ya escuchaste, lo besé antes y...

—¡Silencio! No puedo... no puedo seguir entre esto, ustedes son unos tontos. —decía riendo mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas—Sé que ahora soy yo el problema, pero sin mí en el mapa me imagino que siempre es igual, solo parecen tolerarse. Pero no se dan cuenta lo afortunados que son teniéndose el uno al otro. No saben lo que daría... lo que daría por tener a Bucky vivo todavía.

El ambiente paso de tenso a sombrío en ese nano segundo, ambos Stark miraban perplejos al rubio, al final aquella respuesta a la pregunta que se habían estado haciendo ambos había llegado. En efecto el hermano de Steve había fallecido.

—Lo siento, no puedo continuar con esto, no es justo para ustedes, no es bueno para mi paz mental. Es imposible estar con ustedes cuando parece que para ustedes soy solo una más de sus competencias.

—Steve... —trataron ambos de hablarle al mismo tiempo pero él ya estaba saliendo del lugar, metiéndose a su propio apartamento y cerrando la puerta. Cansado de todo este lio, de todo el drama que se había convertido su vida en estos últimos días.

Sacando una hoja de su bolsillo y releyendo aquella carta de despedida por enésima vez. Sin comprender del todo las palabras pues se derrumbaba antes de terminarla de leer.

*********


	3. Chapter 3

*******

—Perdón si fui duro ayer contigo, amigo, pero verte así me asustó bastante—comentaba Wilson, ambos se habían quedado de ver en el parque cerca del hospital la siguiente mañana. Corrían juntos cuando sus horarios se los permitían.

—No te disculpes, era lo mejor, no puedo atender a la gente así, solo estorbaría.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Sé que tal vez no estés de humor, pero Barton va a tener una fiesta esta noche. Algo de un ascenso en su trabajo. —Barton era un amigo de la preparatoria, se habían separado en la universidad pero aun así nunca perdieron el contacto.

—Sabes que no soy mucho de fiestas.

—Si pero sería bueno distraerse. También tienes que comenzar a entender que tu vida sigue. ¿Lo sabes no?—pregunta con tacto, tampoco quiere pasar los limites.

—Nunca te pregunte como te sentías, sé que tú y mi hermano fueron cercanos en la preparatoria.

—Nos odiábamos... —suspira el moreno—Y luego hubo algo... —se sonrojó—Pero al final solo había sido curiosidad, terminamos en buenos términos, sobre todo porque compartíamos la misma pasión; cuidar de ti. —Le puso una mano en el cabello dorado, revolviéndolo, haciendo al otro quejarse y reír.

—Tal vez vaya un rato a la fiesta, no me siento cómodo en casa. —La verdadera razón era que quería evitar lo más posible a los Stark.

Ambos dieron unas vueltas más juntos y se fueron por caminos separados, Steve había llegado y se había metido a su apartamento pero cuando cerró la puerta escuchó que la de enfrente se abría.

— ¡Lárgate entonces! No voy a ir a recogerte a donde sea que vayas a emborracharte esta vez Anthony, no lo hare hoy ¡ni el resto de tu maldita vida!—Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos bajar las escaleras. Steve decidió que no tenía que meterse en la situación aunque parte de él quería. Se obligó a seguir desempacando, ya casi no quedaban cajas para cuando estaba cayendo la tarde, vio su celular. Sam le había mandado mensaje diciendo que pasaría por él. Le agradeció y se fue a duchar para estar listo y no hacer esperar a su amigo. Justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerse la camisa su celular sonó.

—Es un vecindario muy caro, mi coche parece un contenedor de basura aquí, Steve, apresúrate. —decía su amigo al teléfono, avisándole que estaba abajo esperándolo, rio y colgó. Pronto estaba por abrir la puerta pero volvió a escuchar la de enfrente y se detuvo. Tardó unos minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que cualquiera de sus vecinos se haya ido y entonces salió—Tardaste. —le reclamó el otro pero después solo manejó dirigiéndose a la casa de Clint.

El ambiente no era malo, la música no estaba tan fuerte, ya no eran unos universitarios locos por lo que todo era adecuado a los casi treinta años que tenían todos ahí. La esposa de Barton les había invitado a servirse un par de bebidas de su preferencia, Steve era de tomar así que agarró un vaso de limonada.

—No, no, no. —Le detuvo Sam, quitándole el vaso y dándole una copa—Vas a beber y yo me asegurare de que salgas de esta casa bailando conga. —El rubio no pudo evitar reír pero acepto la copa, de todos modos, solo era una ¿no?

Cuando menos lo vio venir ya estaba mareado gracias a que Wilson realmente estaba decidido a emborracharlo, no se despegaba de él y no dejaba de llenarle la copa. Felicitó a Barton diez veces, terminó sentándose en el sillón de la esquina sintiendo que ya no podía más o vomitaría. Estaba perdido viendo al frente y al mismo tiempo a la nada, comenzando a ver una ilusión de aquellos dos hombres increíblemente guapos frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaban ambos, demasiado. Cada uno tenía algo que le atraía como si fueran imanes y quería pegarse a ellos, quería tocarlos, acariciarlos, conocer cada parte de sus cuerpos, podía apostar que eran duros y que al igual que Howard besaba con furia, en la cama era igual de rudo, y Tony, así como le había dejado besarlo, recibiría todo de él sin quejarse en absoluto, todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaría.

—¿Steve?—La ilusión frente a él comenzaba a distorsionarse, ellos se acercaban y le hablaban, ahora Sam estaba junto a ellos.

—Es mi culpa, ya está perdido y todavía no es media noche.

—¿Y qué planeabas intoxicándolo así?—preguntó Tony con rabia en su voz. Howard le tomó del brazo antes de que su hermano le saltara encima.

—Oye viejo, es mi amigo, estoy cuidando de él, no ha tenido un tiempo fácil recientemente y solo quería que se despejase de todo. —Ambos Stark se miraron.

—Nos encargaremos ahora de él. —manifestó Howard

—¿Qué? No, para empezar ¿ustedes quién demonios son?

—Howie, Tony... ¿están aquí?—logró pronunciar el rubio tocándose la cabeza aun mareado, y su lengua estaba algo floja por lo que su habla era lenta.

—Sí, Barton trabaja para nuestra empresa, nosotros le dimos el acenso y por consiguiente nos invitó a la fiesta—comentó Tony acercándose a Steve y pasándole una mano por el cabello. —Está bien, ya fue mucha diversión para ti, te llevaremos a casa.

El rubio asintió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ante el tacto pero abrió los ojos y miró hacia el hermano mayor, esperando su contacto también, extendiéndole una mano que él otro tomó, para levantarlo, recargando el gran y musculoso cuerpo a su costado. Sam se cruzó de brazos y solo se dijo a si mismo que Rogers le debía una explicación.

Los Stark subieron al rubio al auto deportivo del menor, en el que habían llegado, se habían encontrado esa tarde y habían hablado sobre disculparse con el rubio al día siguiente, claro que no habían espero encontrarlo en la fiesta esa noche y tener que llevarlo a casa en condición de borracho.

—Me gusta tu barba... —decía Steve desde el asiento trasero, mirando por el retrovisor al conductor. Tony. —Me gusta tu bigote... —añade después mirando hacia el otro hermano en el asiento del copiloto. Howard. A continuación suspira y echa la cabeza hacia atrás— ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan atractivos?—Se quejó como si fuera un niño al que le habían negado un dulce, los castaños se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, al llegar se dieron cuenta que él rubio se había quedado dormido, al parecer no era muy tolerante al alcohol. Lo despertaron para poder subir las escaleras, metiéndolo al apartamento que compartían, Tony abrió la puerta de su cuarto de una patada para poder dejar el cuerpo del rubio en su gran cama. Ambos hermanos estaban cansados por el esfuerzo de cargar al enfermero. No era nada ligero. El mayor se perdió un momento en el baño del otro y regresó con un recipiente.

—Necesitará donde vomitar en cuanto despierte —dice dejando el bote a un costado de la cama y caminando a la puerta de la habitación, el menor se queda observando al rubio en su lecho unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse al sofá—No seas un idiota y ven, no será una pijamada, te lo advierto.

Tony sonrió y marchó al cuarto del otro, en cuanto entró le fueron aventados unos pantalones para dormir y Howard se metió a su baño para cambiarse, él lo hizo ahí mismo, suspirando cuando se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama, su hermano no dijo nada cuando salió y lo vio, por lo que dedujo que al otro le gustaba el lado izquierdo o simplemente le daba igual.

Durmieron sin darse las buenas noches, mirando al lado contrario. Sin saber que podría pasar la siguiente mañana.

*

Las arcadas le levantaron, y tuvo suerte de tener un lugar donde vomitar en cuanto saltó de la cama. Ahora tallándose la cabeza, porque dolía a causa de la resaca, se percató de que no estaba en su apartamento. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó la almohada que no había llegado a tocar en toda la noche. Acercándola a su nariz y detectando aquel dulce olor incomparable, era de Tony.

¿De Tony?

¿Qué demonios?

Se levantó asustado.

¿Acaso había...?

—Es fin de semana, no voy a cocinar. —el dueño de la habitación en la que estaba habló del otro lado de la puerta.

—No cocinas nunca, Anthony. —Se quejaba Howard rodando los ojos.

—Tú tampoco lo haces.

—Pero no ando quejándome.

—Pero no quieres salir a buscar nada tampoco.

— ¿Y dejarte con él? No, no te harás el bueno, dijimos que íbamos a disculparnos juntos, no quieras pasarte de listo. —El menor se cruzó de brazos como niño regañado y fue señal para Steve de hacer presencia. Estaba confundido y con un dolor de cabeza monumental. Ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo cuando la puerta de abrió.

—Hey alma de la fiesta ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunta Tony teniendo mejor humor de pronto.

—Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima. —Comenta avergonzado—De verdad estaban en la fiesta, yo pensé...—se quedó callado, no quería confesar que había pensado que los estaba soñando.

—Sí, y te rescatamos, al parecer un "amigo" tuyo se dedicó a embriagarte. —comentó enojado Tony.

—Él dijo que lo hacía porque no habías estado bien últimamente y quería que te despejases un poco. —Terminó diciendo Howard, acercándole un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas. Steve agradeció.

—Sí, Sam es amigo mío desde primer grado, por lo que me dijo ayer... fue mi cuñado durante algún momento y nunca lo supe. —se talló la sien pues dolía un poco—Pero ha estado para mí cuando lo necesito y su plan no era malo en realidad, realmente me olvide del asunto de mi hermano durante la fiesta, claro que hay otro par de problemas que parecen no dejar mi cabeza.

—Nosotros queríamos disculparnos, no teníamos idea de la situación. —comenzó Tony acercándose.

—No fue correcto ponerte en dilema cuando estas de luto aún, somos adultos y comprendemos que también no podemos presionarte a elegir como si de un color o sabor se tratase. —siguió Howard.

—Además lo que dijiste... somos muy tóxicos para ti ahora mismo, no deberías de soportar nuestra mierda de hermanos mientras lidias con la tuya. —finalizó el menor.

—Tony, ¿no puedes usar un mejor vocabulario?

—Cállate, señor elegante.

Steve ríe llamando la atención de los dos hermanos e impidiendo la discusión que estaba a punto de generarse.

—Son tan lindos, tan... perfectos... la verdad estaba asustado, me gustaron los dos demasiado con solo verlos y luego cuando los conocí solo me enamore más de ustedes. Eso no quiere decir que no siga molesto por cómo se tratan, pero es decisión de ustedes.

El ambiente mejoró visiblemente. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

—Steve, ¿no quieres un poco de fondue?—comentó Howard con esa sonrisa coqueta que le hacía gelatina las piernas, se sonrojó observando al otro hermano que le dedicaba media sonrisa, y Rogers estaba por tener un ataque.

—Un... un...—la palabra "trio" se quedó atorada en su garganta, sin saber que decir solo asintió.

—Bien, creo que querrás darte una ducha antes, vístete bien, y apresúrate. —le dijo y se dirigió a su habitación, Tony le dedicó un guiño y se marchó al cuarto en el que el rubio había dormido. Steve no comprendía mucho pero acató las ordenes, se aseó y arregló, en poco rato estaba afuera de su apartamento, los hermanos lo esperaban y no pudo decir nada cuando le jalaron hasta el estacionamiento, se montaron en el clásico auto del mayor y partieron a lo que era un muy lujoso restaurante en la terraza de un muy edificio. Ahora en medio de la mesa había dos ollas plateadas, una tenia queso fundido y el otro chocolate.

—¿Esto es fondue?—preguntó con vergüenza.

—El mejor de la ciudad. —Comentó Tony mientras le daba uno de los palitos en los que ensartaban el pan o fruta para llenar de queso o chocolate— ¿Qué pensabas?—preguntó distraídamente mordiendo la fresa con chocolate y observando al rubio ponerse colorado y entonces la frutilla se le atoró al darse la idea. Escuchó a Howard reír. Tomó del vino que habían pedido y tomó luego otra copa.

Después de pasar por aquella escena, Steve trató de relajarse y disfrutar los aperitivos, y sobre todo la compañía de los dos castaños, quienes al parecer habían hecho un pacto de no pelear frente a él.

*********


	4. Chapter 4

*******

Los días y las semanas pasaban, Steve se había vuelto cercano al par de hermanos, pasaban algunas tardes y noches juntos, a veces los tres, a veces solo con uno de los dos castaños, pero antes de ello siempre esperaba la aprobación del otro para pues como dijo, él no quería ser el motivo de más peleas y distancia entre los dos. Por lo que todo parecía ir bien entre los tres.

O eso pensaba el rubio, quien había regresado a su trabajo, explicándole al instante a Sam casi todo el asunto con sus vecinos.

—Steven Grant Rogers, bien dicen que los calladitos son los peores, dos tipos, hermanos, digo... ¿Quién no tiene fantasías con gemelas y eso? Te sacaste la lotería, amigo. —no lo dejaba en paz durante todo el turno, haciendo que se pusiera rojo cuando alguien llegaba a escuchar tales declaraciones, y aunque era cierto que parte de él se sentía afortunado por ser correspondido por ambos Stark, no iba a seguir con eso por ahora. Aún tenían mucho que resolver entre ellos y él no quería ser un problema más en esa guerra.

Había pasado tres días enteros en el hospital, sinceramente había extrañado su vida laboral, las jornadas largas jamás le habían molestado, pero ahora lo único que pensaba era en poder ver la sonrisa de Howard y escuchar la risa de Tony, por lo que en cuanto Sam se estacionó frente a su apartamento bajó rápidamente.

—Tranquilo fiera, nadie va a robarse a tus hombres —le acusó Wilson antes de arrancar e irse, pero lo último que dijo hizo que Steve se sonrojara. "Sus hombres", aquello sonaba bien, pero no era correcto, no eran suyos por más que deseara que así fuera.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar con menos ánimos que antes, adentrándose en el edificio y subiendo las escaleras. Una vez estando en el piso correcto se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

¿Sería correcto avisar que había llegado? No lo sabía, pero sentía que no debía, no creía que los dos Stark fueran ignorantes de la ausencia del rubio pero tampoco creía que le esperaran impacientemente. Al final opto por ir a su propia puerta, abrirla y meterse en su departamento, debía de bajarle la velocidad a esta ilusión que tenía por ellos, pensó que todo estaba normal nuevamente, pero sinceramente estaba perdido por ambos. Ahora más que antes a pesar de que fue él quien les dijo que no debía pasar nada.

Luego de una larga ducha y una buena cena, Rogers se encontraba en el sofá, pensando aun sobre a donde le llevaría cada decisión que pudiera tomar, pues si seguía como estaban seguro moriría de celos cuando ellos llegaran con alguna pareja, pero tenían derecho, y él no podía hacer ningún movimiento con alguno, porque querría tener lo mismo con el otro y definitivamente aquello era sobrepasar muchos límites.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y la puerta de enfrente abrirse, pero antes de escuchar el ruido de la misma puerta cerrándose comenzó una discusión.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Anthony.

—No te atrevas a sermonearme, ¡no eres mi padre y si lo fueras, ni una pizca de derecho tienes a criticarme cuando eres igual o peor que yo!

Todo este escándalo al parecer había empezado desde las escaleras, el hermano mayor le tomaba el brazo al menor impidiendo que se moviera y entrara al departamento, Tony claramente estaba más afectado por el alcohol que Howard.

—¡Suéltame!

—No, tienes prohibido entrar hasta que me aclares todo de una maldita vez, ya me cansé de tener que adivinar. ¿Sigues pensando tan mal de mí? ¿Sigues pensando que solo quiero acostarme con él y romperle el corazón?

—¡Eso es lo haces! Eso hiciste con Edwin, era mi amigo, solo lo usaste y botaste.

—Lo que pasó con Jarvis es asunto mío, tú no tienes derecho a juzgar, no sabes la historia completa.

—¿Qué tengo que saber? Es obvio que no sentiste nada por él, al día siguiente comenzaste a salir con cualquier trasero que se te acercara, no te importan los sentimientos de la gente, no puedes ver más allá de ti.

—¡Cállate! —Las lágrimas por recordar el dolor ya se hacían presentes en su rostro—. Yo lo amaba, él decidió que no podíamos continuar, el me dejó porque... porque alguien como él no debía estar con alguien como yo... pensaba que por ser solo un mayordomo no tenía derecho a amarme... —su voz se cortó, tanto Tony como Steve, quien se acercó a la puerta a escuchar todo, sintieron unas ganas intensas de abrazarlo—. Tu tampoco eres un pan de Dios, Anthony, que has hecho sufrir a todo aquel que quiere ser tu amigo.

—No te atrevas... —le amenazó.

—Por eso se fue Rhodes —Solo pudo terminar de decir la frase y un golpe en la mejilla izquierda llegó, fue esa la señal de Rogers para salir, observando a los dos hermanos en el suelo peleando. Rápidamente se agachó a separarlos, poniéndose en medio de ambos y observando las miradas de odio que se mandaban, ignorando por completo al rubio entre ellos.

—No lo menciones, no te atrevas a decir su nombre, ¡no tienes derecho!, él fue mi hermano incluso más de lo que tú has sido toda la vida.

—Pero no pudiste serlo para él, lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque nunca puedes dar de tu parte! Siempre somos los demás los que tenemos que venerarte ¡como si fueras un maldito rey!

—¡Basta! —interfirió Steve, ambos castaños por fin notaron su presencia—. No continúen o no habrá vuelta atrás, no pueden hacerse daño, no más. Son hermanos. Nadie ni nada puede cambiar eso. Porque al final solo se tienen a ustedes y si llegan a perderse... lo van a lamentar.

Rogers apretó sus manos en puños tratando de disipar el pensamiento de Buck de su mente, no era momento para ponerse a llorar.

—¿Cuándo llegaste del hospital? —preguntó Howard.

—¿Por qué no mandaste ningún mensaje de que terminaría tu turno hoy? —añadió Tony y ahora Steve se sentía confundido por la manera en la que aquellos cambiaron toda la situación.

—No pensé que querrían saber... yo... —movió la cabeza—. El punto es que deben de pedirse disculpas, no voy a hablarles hasta que lo hagan ahora mismo.

Howard y Anthony se miraron un momento, suspirando y estirando el brazo para darse un apretón de manos frente al rubio.

—No escucho las disculpas...

—Lo siento —mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo, como niños regañados.

—Bien, ahora a sus habitaciones, es demasiado noche y ambos tomaron demasiado.

—Ok, papá—dijo Tony haciendo una mueca y adelantándose hacia el apartamento.

—¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches, papi?—comentó Howard sonriéndole coquetamente, haciendo que Tony se diera la vuelta frunciendo el ceño mientras veía el sonrojo en la cara del rubio.

—No tienes vergüenza—se burló el menor recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—No es mi culpa que no tengas el valor para pedir lo que quieres.

—Ok, suficiente —manifestó Steve deteniendo lo que se convertiría en otra discusión entre los hermanos—. Un beso, a cada uno y se van directamente a la cama sin volver a hablarse hasta mañana que el alcohol haya sido eliminado de sus sistemas.

Ambos castaños lo miraron sorprendido pero asintieron como locos. Pero claramente aquella promesa no era lo que esperaban, pues cuando recibieron un beso en la frente se sintieron estafados.

—¿Es esa mi corbata?—preguntó de la nada Howard apuntando al cuello de Anthony, quien al principio no comprendió de donde salía tal acusación pues jamás en la vida compartían ropa, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

—Me queda mejor a mí, así que... —Howard la tomó y la jaló, apretándola a su cuello.

—¿Qué te he dicho de tocar mis cosas? —Steve les separó rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Eh! Dejen de lastimarse, verbal y físicamente.

—Yo quiero esto —menciona el mayor de los hermanos tomándolo de la camisa y estampando sus labios, dándole un beso que el rubio no pudo evitar continuar, no podía negar que adoraba aquella manera en que le mordía lentamente el labio. Y entonces rompió el beso y le dedicó aquella mirada coqueta que le hacía temblar, se pasó la lengua por los labios y entonces le empujó hacia el menor, quien le dio la vuelta al rubio y se colgó de su cuello para llenar su boca con su lengua, haciéndole gemir y estremecer por la sensación tan diferente pero igual de increíble que le generaba besarlo.

Steve sintió un par de manos rodearlo y comenzar a meterse bajo su playera, también se dio cuenta de los labios que se paseaban por su cuello y oído. No fue hasta que Anthony se separó que pudo tomar aire y darse cuenta que el olor que predominaba a su alrededor era de alcohol. Aquellos dos estaban borrachos, no sabía que tanto ahora, pues parecían muy conscientes, pero no estaba seguro de querer seguir con esto cuando no tenía idea cuanto de la situación era sincera o solo a causa del alcohol nublando sus inhibiciones.

—¡No! —gritó, asustándolos e incluso a sí mismo—. No saben lo que están haciendo, no... —una boca le calló con más besos, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía darse cuenta cuando un Stark se separaba y el otro le remplazaba al instante. Lo que no sabía era cuando habían llegado al cuarto del mayor de los hermanos.

*********


	5. Chapter 5

Su chaqueta había desaparecido, y sentía como su demás ropa le seguiría también muy pronto, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano cerca del cierre de su pantalón que reaccionó.

—Stark, no.

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron al escuchar al rubio de tan alarmada manera, ninguno sabía a quien le hablaba exactamente y la verdad Steve tampoco lo sabía con certeza, aunque muy seguramente a ambos, se removió y levantó de la cama, donde había estado en medio de los dos castaños. El hombre de ojos azules se talló el rostro tratando de que la sangre volviera a su cerebro.

—No va a pasar, ambos están alcoholizados, luego van a levantarse y odiarme por… usarlos así y no podría soportar que vuelvan a odiarse entre ustedes si algo de esto no sale bien porque no están en sus cinco sentidos.

Tony bufó claramente no contento porque no tendría diversión esa noche, por su parte Howard solo fruncía el ceño, para a continuación no poder aguantar un bostezo.

—Duerman —pidió el rubio acercándose y dejándoles un par de besos en la frente para entonces irse, pasando por el pasillo a pasos largos y las manos en puños, caminando directo a la ducha, para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, aunque el recuerdo de ambos hombres tan cerca de él era tan reciente que aun los sentía en su pecho y espalda como fantasmas pegados a él, por lo que tuvo que encargarse de esa dolorosa erección que se negaba a irse.

*

Howard fue el primero en despertar, con el familiar dolor de cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose enfrente el rostro de su hermano en la almohada de a lado, parpadeo sin comprender al principio porque Tony estaba ahí con él, pero el mar de memorias llegó en un parpadeo, haciendo que se avergonzara por su comportamiento que había iniciado todo aquello la pasada noche, aunque claramente no iba a disculparse o decir en voz alta que se apenaba por ello.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente sin hacer mucho movimiento pero fue inútil pues el menor despertó al parecer con los mismos síntomas de resaca y desconcierto que el mayor, pero Howard observó a Anthony hasta que este le volteo a ver con sorpresa y las mejillas rojas.

—Mierda… íbamos a…

—No —le interrumpió el mayor, suspirando y buscando en el cajón de su mesa de noche las aspirinas, rápidamente al tomar el paquete abrió una aventándosela al menor y a continuación abriendo otra para pasarla con facilidad por su garganta—. No íbamos a hacer nada porque quedó claro que Steve no quiere nada con nosotros.

Abrió una botella de agua que tenía debajo de su cama, dándole un trago y pasándola al otro castaño para que por fin se tomara la pastilla mientras él se metía al baño. Pero a pesar de lo dicho, Tony seguía impactado por todo, pues en sus recuerdos no había ninguno en el que Rogers se opusiera a no querer tenerlos en la cama.

El genio más joven se levanta de la cama rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde se había metido el otro, quien tiene el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—No dijo que no.

—¿Qué?

—Steve no dijo que no quiere nada con nosotros —mencionó de nuevo lentamente para que su hermano comprendiera de lo que hablaba, y entonces Anthony vio por el espejo como los ojos Howard brillaban de realización.

Howard acabó de cepillarse rápidamente, mientras Tony iba al baño de su cuarto a hacer lo mismo, encontrándose en la sala minutos después.

—No se negó a dormir con nosotros, solo al hecho de que estabamos un poco tomados.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó sarcásticamente el mayor—. Tuve que arrastrarte al auto.

—Podía caminar pero me gusta llamar la atención, lo sabes.

—Eres un…

—Concéntrate Walter —le interrumpe Tony dando la vuelta al sofá para sentarse.

—Eso trato Edward, pero… —le da la vuelta por el lado contrario pero algo se atora entre sus pies y cae a la alfombra por ello.

El menor se asoma y observa la prenda que hizo caer al otro, a su mente viene el momento que habían arrastrado al rubio anoche a la habitación y fueron sus propias manos que quitaron aquella chaqueta de encima del musculoso cuerpo del enfermero.

Howard se levanta con la prenda en mano haciendo que una hoja cayera de una de las bolsas. El mayor vuelve a agacharse para tomar aquello pensando que podía ser solo basura, una lista de compras o un ticket, tal vez una receta vieja, pero jamás imaginaron que era una carta.

Es una letra casi cursiva, un tanto inclinada, como si fuera escrita con prisa.

_“Stevie. Me falta tanto por decirte que no creo que una estúpida carta sea suficiente. Eres la mejor persona que conozco y el mejor hermano en el universo. No sé si te lo dije lo suficiente, siempre quise ser igual de fuerte y generoso que tú, pero es obvio que solo me quede con lo atractivo._

_No quiero que pienses que no confiaba en ti, pero hay cosas en la vida que uno decide y no puede decir a nadie. Yo tomé mi camino y prefiero irme ahora que hacer que esto invada el tuyo. No es tu culpa, y sé que vas a pensarlo muchas veces. Te conozco más que nadie en el mundo. No es tu culpa, Stevie. Yo me metí en situaciones difíciles y el que no pueda salir de esto… no tiene nada que ver contigo.”_

Había un renglón y medio rayado, como si lo que hubiera escrito no le gustara y no tuviera tiempo de volver a escribir otra carta.

_“Se fuerte, como siempre lo has sido, jamás me has necesitado en realidad, pero me alegra que me hayas dejado estar ahí para ayudarte a levantarte, a limpiarte las lágrimas y las heridas, a ser mejores amigos y no solo hermanos. Pero siempre te dije que necesitas a alguien más, que yo no podía estar para siempre. Así que déjate de cerrar a las personas, hay algunos allá afuera que te quieren de verdad. Hay gente que puede llegar a ver la grandeza que hay en ti. No huyas de ello._

_Nos vemos al final de la línea, Stevie._

_Para siempre tu hermano, Bucky.”_

Sabían que leer aquello era interferir en la privacidad del rubio pero ahora no podían detenerse, y buscaron información en internet, viendo las horribles notas sobre el asesinato del mayor de los Rogers.

No quisieron ni tuvieron que ver más, lo único que ambos necesitaban era ir y abrazar al rubio. Por lo que no tardaron en limpiarse aquellas lágrimas y cruzar el pasillo. Tocando la puerta con mucha insistencia, y esperando que esta se abriera con impaciencia.

—Chicos no creo que hoy… —Steve se calló al ver sus claras caras trastornadas, y uno sosteniendo su camisa y el otro una hoja de papel.

—No era nuestra intención… —comenzó Howard, extendiéndole la hoja.

—Pensábamos que era basura, y luego que podía ser un cheque o algún recibo que necesitaras de vuelta y lo abrimos… —la voz de Tony sonaba quebrada, claramente se aguantaba el llanto. Pero no pudo más y se cubrió el rostro con la chaqueta del rubio.

Howard en automático pasó un brazo por su costado, tratando de consolarlo de verdad aunque el mismo se sintiera mal.

—Hey, está bien —Steve se acerca, uniéndose al abrazo, tomando de la cintura al mayor y quitando la camisa para limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas del menor—. Está bien.

—No, ¡no lo está! Tú mereces a tu hermano, yo no merezco nada y aun así Howard siempre está aquí, no importa cuántas veces termine vomitando su coche viejo, él siempre rescata mi alcohólico trasero y yo… y yo nunca le he dicho gracias.

—Tony, no lo hago por unas gracias, y tampoco porque soy tu hermano, lo hago porque quiero, porque me importas más que mi coche. Porque tú siempre llenas mi caja de puros, aunque digas que lo haces para que muera ahogado de humo, porque sé que eres tú quien firma por mí los documentos importantes que luego olvido.

—Tu firma son solo tus iniciales, cualquiera puede falsificar eso.

Ambos hermanos ríen, el mejor con la mejilla recargada en el pecho del rubio y el mayor en su hombro. Los dos alzan a mirarlo y él está sonriendo, genuinamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás feliz? —preguntan ambos frunciendo el ceño, aquello hace que Steve sonreía incluso más y aunque ellos tratan de alejarse, él los sostiene más fuerte.

—Los quiero, a los dos. Y quiero esto, quiero que se hablen como hermanos, que pelen como hermanos, que se quieran como los hermanos deben hacerlo. Quiero eso y quiero estar para verlo. Es una estupidez ¿no?

Ambos castaños le miraban aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso…

—No, aguarda un momento, estoy pensando —le calló Tony.

—Debemos analizar la situación, crear un plan —añade Howard, ambos parecer tener su propia charla, Steve no entiende.

Tanto Tony como Howard le empujan lentamente, metiéndose al apartamento del rubio, cerrando detrás de ellos.

—Ayer insististe que no querías acostarte con nosotros, alcoholizados…

—Pero… ahora estamos sobrios… ¿Cuál es la excusa ahora entonces?

Rogers se les observa con la boca abierta pero sin palabras al respecto, pues no tenía excusa alguna. Y maldecía internamente que fueran increíblemente inteligentes para poder leer entre líneas en sus palabras.

—Y quieres estar con nosotros… no solo en la cama ¿verdad? Porque tengo que aclararlo, me gustas para mucho más que una vez o dos… —confesó Howard.

Steve aun en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo sin que él pudiera detenerlos pues…no quería.

—Vamos a intentarlo, tú, yo y el viejo. ¿Qué dices? —manifiesta Tony sonriendo abiertamente—. Juntos, los tres, no como amigos solamente…

El menor se acerca lentamente y le toma de la mano, dándole un apretón.

—Estamos para ti como tú lo has estado para nosotros, esto no es solo porque eres malditamente sexy, es una razón, pero no la principal.

El rubio no puede evitar reír, aunque nervioso porque no tiene control de la situación ahora mismo cuando no sabe que decir.

—Si no dices que no, no vamos a detenernos —anuncia Howard acercándose y tomándole la otra mano, besándole la muñeca y cada uno de sus dedos para después meter uno en su boca causando un estremecimiento en el rubio.

Tony tomó aquello como una señal para comenzar también, poniéndose de puntas y besar su cuello, mordiendo un poco sobre la tela en su hombro, escuchando un gruñido que le indicó que estaban haciéndolo bien. Volteo topándose con la mirada de su hermano mayor, pensando en que sentiría asco de tener que compartir a Steve con él, pero al contrario. Era una idea interesante pues lo que más deseaba era que Rogers se sintiera muy amado y si él solo iba a demostrarle que tanto amor le tenía, darle el doble de eso era justo lo que el rubio merecía.

—Tu habitación, rápido —ordenó Howard con el mismo pensamiento positivo acerca de la situación.

El dueño del departamento asintió hipnotizado por los hechos, el tacto y la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que faltaba. Caminó por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de la izquierda pues la de la derecha era su cuarto de baño, y sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, un cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello. Mientras escucha la puerta cerrarse y ellos están a punto de tomar con la orilla de la cama, el botón de su pantalón ya está abierto.

Observa a Tony subirse a la cama, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Cuándo se quitó la ropa? Le mira hincado frente a él, abriendo botón por botón de su camisa, besando de arriba abajo su torso. Al mismo tiempo que una mano se mete en sus pantalones, tocando su miembro sobre la ropa interior, y otra mano le toma del mentón volteando su rostro lo suficiente para besarlo pues Howard está ahí, exigiendo y tomando justo como Steve pensaba exactamente que sería. Gimiendo contra la boca del otro porque su pantalón fue bajado junto con sus bóxers y ahora la cálida boca de Tony le rodeaba.

Recarga la cabeza en el hombro detrás de él, por fin dándose cuenta que esto estaba pasando y que no era un sueño.

—Folla la boca de mi hermano, déjame ver si es capaz de comerte completo como tanto lo ha deseado.

Steve gime ante aquella orden, bajando la mirada al menos, temblando porque la imagen de Tony era demasiado para él, iba a preguntarle si podía pero no necesitó vocalizar pues este asintió rápidamente, tomando su diestra y poniéndola en su castaño cabello. No pudo evitar apretar un poco en un puño algunos mechones cuando comenzó a embestir su boca, no cerrando los ojos pues no quería perderse el hermoso paisaje que era.

Pero sabía que si seguía así, su orgasmo llegaría pronto y quería mucho más de esto, de ellos, por lo que detuvo poco a poco sus movimientos, soltando el cabello del menor, tomándolo del mentón para alejarlo de su miembro y agacharse a besar sus hinchados labios, sus rosadas mejillas y sus cristalinos ojos cafés.

Unos besos viajaban desde su nuca, por toda su columna, distrayéndolo un poco cuando Howard llegó a sus glúteos y los abrió sin miramientos. Pasando su lengua por el anillo de músculos del rubio, causándole más estremecimientos. Steve no sabía si sobreviviría después de esta experiencia. Definitivamente el sexo estaría arruinado después de esto, no podría ser bueno ya si no era alguno de sus dos castaños traviesos.

—Mmm… ¿Howie está tentándote? Aposté que no iba a hacerte gritar tanto como el presume que podrá. Pero la verdad quiero perder esa apuesta —comenta el menor quien pasa sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, manteniéndolo inclinado, viendo como su hermano lubricar sus dedos con saliva para prepararlo.

Ver los ojos azules dilatarse mientras eso pasaba le hizo no querer perder más tiempo, imitando a su hermano, y llevando su mano a la boca y después a su propio trasero. Deseaba más que solo ese pene entre sus labios y con lo grande que era, tendría que estirarse lo suficiente o dolería, pues hace un buen tiempo que no era quien recibía, pero con su sexy vecino no dudaba en absoluto ser tomado.

Fue casi al mismo tiempo que él se sintió relajado y listo, que Howard gruñó y maldijo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? No puedo esperar más para tomarte, pero no quiero lastimarte

—Estoy listo, estoy listo —jadeo las palabras, con la vista directamente en Tony, quien se sonrojó al ser observado con tres dedos en el culo. —¿Y tú?

El genio más chico asintió mientras con delicadeza retiraba sus dedos de su interior. Suspirando y viendo que su hermano mayor tomaba el hombro del rubio para enderezarlo, tomarle del mentón y besarlo al mismo tiempo que guiaba su miembro a la apretada entrada y le penetraba. Causándole placer, un poco de molestia, pero esta se difuminó cuando sintió una mano tocar su pesada erección. La cual fue directo al trasero del menor, le tomó de la cadera, atrayéndolo lentamente, introduciendo su miembro al mismo ritmo que Howard lo hacía en él.

Algo dentro de Steve se rompió, y gimió, pues jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida, tan cuidado y amado, y no fraternalmente pues ese amor lo había conocido, poco pues probablemente no aprovechó lo suficiente a sus padres y su hermano cuando los tuvo. Pero se juró no desperdiciar esto.

Los tres hombres suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pues el mayor había entrado por completo y el rubio igualmente.

—Mierda, eres enorme —bramó Tony, quien estaba en cuatro sobre las sabanas.

—Lenguaje, Anthony —dijo Steve, pero su voz era tan suave que no parecía una llamada de atención en absoluto, aun con sus manos sobre las caderas de este, acariciando la piel, hasta donde podía llegar pues un par de brazos le aprisionaban en su posición, y una boca mordía su oreja.

—Te sientes tan apretado a mí alrededor, ¿Cómo se siente mi hermano?

—Caliente, siento que no voy a durar nada —gimió Rogers cerrando los ojos y tratando de respirar correctamente y no morir en el intento.

—No te muevas todavía. —ordenó, y el rubio se mordió el labio inferior acatando completamente esta orden como todas las anterior y posteriores—. Tócalo, hazlo rogarte.

Tony gruñó no tan contento, su hermano sabía que odiaba rogar o cualquier cosa que lastimara su ego, pero en esos momentos… de verdad no estaba enojado, podría rogarle a Steve si eso significaba buen sexo. Sintió el pecho del enfermero junto a su espalda y su gran mano sobre su miembro, no completamente erecto pero eso no significaba que no estuviera totalmente excitado.

Fue masturbado de una manera impresionante y aunque el menor de los Stark no solía venirse solamente con un trabajo manual, estaba a punto.

—Déjalo.

La mano lo abandonó al instante y Tony lloró un poco por ello, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues una fuerte embestida le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Los movimientos comenzaron rítmicamente, y le encantaba la sensación. El rubio se enderezó nuevamente, tomándolo de la cadera para mantenerlo en posición mientras de movía con más euforia. Seguramente porque así al mismo tiempo que entraba en el hacía a Howard salir y cuando salía de Tony, era penetrado por el otro.

—Estoy cerca —anunció Steve casi sin aliento.

—Lléname, quiero sentirlo —pidió mordiéndose el labio.

Segundos después el grito, el calor dentro de Tony, el miembro de Howard siendo apretado en aquel canal y un rubio sonriente les indicó que habían ganado la guerra. Era de ellos ahora y si por ellos fuera, para siempre.

Le dieron un minuto, mientras tanto el mayor se encargó de inclinarlo de nuevo, ahora completamente pues Tony se había quitado, sentándose con el miembro en su mano, acercándose y metiéndolo en la boca de Steve. Al terminar el _break_ Howard comenzó a moverse, maldiciendo pues se sentía increíble y ver la cabeza rubia subir y bajar en el regazo del menor era más caliente de lo que pensaba.

Ambos hermanos disfrutaban de esto de una manera muy íntima.

Compartir a Steve jamás fue el plan.

Pero era lo mejor que jamás se les había ocurrido.

*

_Meses después_

Despertar viendo el rostro de su hermano ya no era desconcertante, sino todo lo contrario era alegría, pues significaba que estaban bien, más que bien pues habían tenido una noche asombrosa. Claro que el responsable de esto siempre se levantaba mucho más temprano a pesar de que era su día de descanso. Se quiso levantar lentamente pero una mano le jaló.

—No te levantes, espera —murmura Tony, quien al parecer no estaba dormido —. Huele a tocino, sabes que le encanta despertarnos con la comida en la cama, no hay que decepcionarlo.

Howard sonrió y se recostó de nuevo pues no encontraba fallas en su lógica. Cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido, un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió, y la luz fue gradualmente encendida.

—Sé que están despiertos.

Ambos castaños no pudieron evitar sonreír cual niños atrapados.

—Está bien, fue mi culpa, Sam quiso dar un par de vueltas más al parque.

—Oh, no es tu culpa ser tan perfecto —añadió Howard sentándose en la cama y estirándose, el pecho desnudo, solo vestía pantalón de pijama. Al igual que el rubio, Tony por su parte, quien le siguió y se sentó también, extendiendo sus manos para tomar la bandeja que cargaba Steve y ponerla en su regazo, vestía la camisa del rubio pero completamente desabotonada y sus propios pants.

Rogers vivía con ellos desde una semana después de que se habían acostado, los castaños insistieron que no tenía caso que tuviera un apartamento que no usaba pues si no estaba en el hospital, estaba en alguna de las habitaciones en el departamento de ellos, o la cocina, o la sala, o el balcón también.

Y es que Steve agradecía su buena condición física, porque estar con esos dos era tener una erección segura. Algunas veces, los hermanos se turnaban, y estaban bien con ello, pues los días en que no trabajaba el rubio ellos tenían que hacerlo pero uno podía tomarse el día para hacerle compañía y no dejarlo ni un segundo solo.

De cualquier manera en la noche podía tenerlo el otro también para él solo, o mejor aún… compartir.


End file.
